Shower Time
by zigpal
Summary: Faith went back to prison after the fall of Sunnydale, but someone was going to keep an eye on her.


Challenge: Prison Fic

Title: Shower Time

Author: Tim

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: All things Buffy belong to Mr. Whedon and company.

AN1: Thanks for the image, B.

AN2: Thanks for the beta, C.

***

I still can't believe Faith wanted to go back to jail after defeating The First. Thankfully, Gunn got her earlier sentence looked at and amended so she only had to spend six more months in prison. That is where I come in. I was not letting all the good she had done be undone by anything or anyone. Since I did take that aptitude test in high school, I had Wil doctor up a past and put a glamour on me so Faith couldn't feel me through our Slayer bond. Plus, I had her put another one on me, too. I could pass as a female guard. Nobody asked me why I was doing this; they knew how I felt before I did. That's where they are wrong.

When Faith first came to Sunnydale, the Slayer was howling at me to make Faith ours. But I was having enough trouble with just being back in town and still trying to fix things with my friends. Then, Angel comes back and throws another wrench into the mix. After that, things went downhill, but that didn't mean the sexual tension eased. In fact, it just kept getting worse. Long story short. When Willow brought Faith back with her from her side trip to LA, it came back with a vengeance. The good thing about an apocalypse is that you can avoid things, though. That was until First Buffy told me that 'Faith go boom'. Faith and I talked after she woke up, and I found out that she had felt the same way. We didn't really talk about it again until the bus ride out of Sunnydale. That was when we decided to see what was between us after she finished her prison sentence.

When I first got to the Women's Correctional Facility, I got the grand tour. It started with the prison yard which was surrounded by fence topped with barbed wire. Then my fellow guard took us inside, where I saw the cells. They weren't muc: a toilet and a set of bunk beds. We then headed down this long hallway until coming to a door with only a slot opening. This was where they put prisoners when they 'earned' solitary confinement. The rest of the tour didn't take too long since it was only the cafeteria, laundry room, and the place that sorts the mail.

My first couple weeks were uneventful, but I did manage to keep an eye on Faith. She must have gotten a rep from before because nobody seemed to mess with her. My first bit of excitement came when we got a new prisoner, and I got to do the strip search. I asked why I was doing it and was informed that sometimes prisoners try and sneak contraband in so we have to do a thorough check. I'm not sure if it is degrading for the person being searched, but it wigged me out. Not to mention, the woman had her fair share of tattoos. I'm not against ink since Faith and I got 'Chosen Two' tattoos when we finally made it to LA, but this woman had them all over. And I do mean _all_ over.

It was a sunny day like any other when I was watching my patch of yard to make sure no trouble occurred when something caught my eye. Something reflected in the sun, and as I looked in that direction, I saw that it was some sort of a shank. Nobody else seemed to notice so I took off running, hoping to stop this from becoming a possible prison riot. I used a little Slayer speed as I tackled the prisoner to the ground before she got a chance to use her weapon.

"Move back!" I heard a couple of the guards yell, not thinking that I was in a precarious position.

"Nice work, Rook," Jack, my tour guide, said as I pulled the now handcuffed prisoner off the ground. "Throw her in solitary." I gave him a nod as I headed inside.

***

I never went into this thinking I was going to like it here, but as time went by, I earned the respect of my fellow guards and most of the inmates. There were a few that enjoyed trying to test me, but I subdued them, and they ended up spending a few nights in lock down. There were also a few times that I would notice Faith watching me, and I would think she might know it was me, but she never called me on it.

"Rook!" I heard Jack yell as I was getting ready to finish my shift.

I turned around. "Jack, my name is Anne. You know this, and you've known this for six months," I said, smirking as he came into the break room.

"You're right, Rook," he said, returning my smirk. "This is Lehane's last night, and since you are the only female working tonight, you get to supervise her shower." I tried to hide my smile as he poured a cup of coffee before looking back up. "Lights out are at ten, so make sure she is back by then." He went on to explain that the ladies getting released got to shower privately on their last night.

I already knew that from Faith telling me during one of our talks but didn't say anything. Instead, I headed toward the showers feeling, the butterflies building up as they came closer. I didn't understand my nervousness since I already knew how Faith felt. Not to mention, we have kissed a few times and have teased each other incessantly. I walked into the showers to find Faith already getting started with herself, and she must have caught me staring.

"Like what you see, Officer Winters?" Faith taunted as she brought her wet fingers to her mouth.

"I've enjoyed the show for seven years." That got Faith to really look at me and I started to strip. "My name isn't Anne Winters, and I'm not a prison guard. I'm part of the best tag team in Slayer history," I announced at the same time I dropped my bra and released both glamours.

"B?" Faith asked, looking very surprised as I slid my panties down my legs before walking toward her.

"In the flesh," I purred as I stood in front of her "I was not letting anything happen to you." And to put a period (more like an exclamation point) on what I was saying, I pulled her in tightly before giving her a passion-filled kiss.

I wasn't in charge long as Faith turned us around and slammed me into the shower wall. She stroked her hands along my arms before bringing them up as I held onto the showerheads.

"That's a good place for your hands, B. Make sure they don't move. I wouldn't want to have to get your handcuffs," she said, bringing out the dimples.

"Yes, ma'am, but I can't promise that I won't want to have bondage fun some time later." I think I surprised Faith again –and she was the one that told me to 'find the fun'.

"Good to know that you don't mind a little, but for right now, I just want to enjoy Buffyland." Faith's words did more than warm my heart.

And when I felt Faith's lips kiss down my neck, all of my deeper thoughts took a vacation. Everything except pleasure went away as she bit down hard on my neck. I gripped the pipes tighter, feeling my legs starting to get lighter while Faith's mouth, teeth, and tongue traveled down my body.

"My fantasies don't even come close to reality." I would have said more, but Faith took my nipple into her mouth. I threw my head back with a loud moan.

Faith smiled up at me while her tongue was rolling around my ever stiffening bud. "No more fantasies, B." I threw my head back again with an even louder moan as Faith sucked my other nipple into her mouth and her hands slid down and spread my legs.

I wanted to shove her head off my breast and down to my molten core, but I knew Faith had been dreaming about this as long as I have and would just savor the pleasure she was building up. Since it had been so long since my last orgasm, I knew my first was coming quickly. Faith must have sensed it, too, because she slammed two fingers into my core and pinned me against the wall. After only a few strokes, I let out a scream as I flooded Faith's fingers with my juices. She continued to finger me through my climax, and then she held onto me as my body finally came back to me.

"This isn't what I had in mind, B; I didn't want our first time to be in a prison shower." I think Faith surprised herself with what she said next. "We're better than that."

I kissed her hungrily again before pushing her away, smiling. "We'll break in our bed properly soon."


End file.
